


Emotional Meetings

by omgtherezkittehzeverywhere



Series: Imagine Loki - oneshots. Side stories. [12]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgtherezkittehzeverywhere/pseuds/omgtherezkittehzeverywhere
Summary: “All the newspapers are full of stories of it and news is travelling fast. It’s false, isn’t it?” Kjell asked. “What part of it you think is false?” Loki answered. “You and Faye.” he said. Faye just looked at him without saying a word. “It’s false, isn’t it?” Kjell asked. “None of it is false.” Loki said.





	Emotional Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshots based on imagines from imagine-loki.tumblr.com.

_Imagine visiting the year market of Asgard with Loki. It’s your first time visiting and you plan on visiting every single stand on it. Loki just follows and watches you with a smile as you excitedly do so. Imagine Loki’s sly smile when he makes you blush._

* * *

It was time. Time to go to the year market. The year market was a day of making new deals, finding new things, making new friends. A day of meeting up with friends. Faye and her family always had their stand on this market. It was the only day in the year that they sold their own harvest. It was the perfect time to make deals with new merchants. This was the first time Faye wouldn’t be part of that. Not as part of a family, but as a visitor. The royal family always visited the year market and their personal servants would keep them company. Faye would stay with Loki and it was making her nervous. It was only a few days after the royal gala and news was travelling fast. Everyone knew that Loki had a date for the gala. Everyone knew that it was her. His servant. A girl from the outskirts. King Odin and Queen Frigga had informed all of Asgard of it. Newspapers were filled with stories of it. Loki had found his princess. Faye didn’t know what to expect. She just hoped that no one would speak of it. She didn’t want things to get awkward. Loki noticed her nervousness. “You okay, my love?” he asked her. “Yes. I just don’t know what to expect.” she said. Loki looked at her as he pulled her in for a kiss. “Neither do I. This is new to me too.” he replied. “My family is going to be at the market. Kjell. Everyone that I know from the outskirts. What if they’re not okay with this?” Faye asked him.

Loki just looked at her. He didn’t know what everyone would think of it. At the palace, all the servants were okay with it. Expect for Thor’s servants. His family was okay with it. He didn’t know why anyone would not be okay with it. Kissing Faye, Loki held her close. He didn’t want her to be nervous. He wanted her to be happy. Happy to be with him. Happy to be the girl that would be his princess. “I love you.” he said with a smile. Faye smiled back. “I love you too.” she replied. Letting go of her, Loki took her by the hand and they went on their way. Walking into the throne hall, everyone was gathering to leave for the market. Loki went to greet his parents and noticed that Alexis was there too. She was a servant at the palace, without a specific task. Everyone in his family had three servants, Loki only had Faye. To visit the year market, his parents had picked out a servant to keep Faye company. Alexis and Faye were friends. Everyone at the palace knew that. That’s why his parents picked her out. Loki was okay with that. As Faye joined Alexis and was having a little talk with her, Loki smiled. It got her mind off of things and she forgot what was going on. When everyone had gathered, they left for the market. Everyone had two guards with them that would provide security. You never knew what could happen. The entire royal family was there, so there was a risk.

Loki had been visiting the year market for as long as he could remember. He loved having little talks with the citizens and looking for interesting stuff. He loved the craftsmanship that the citizens from the outskirts had. Beside work at their farms, they had hobbies. The year market was the perfect place to find out things like that. Arriving at the market, which was located just outside the palace, they all went on their way. Everyone in his family had his favorite part at the market, so they would part ways. In the end, they would rejoin at the main part of the market. Loki started his visit. Faye and Alexis followed. The guards would stay close to prevent anything from happening to him. He would visit stands and have a little talk with the citizens that ran it. The servants would talk and hang out together. Faye was friends with every servant, so she loved hanging out with all of them. Alexis had taken Faye by the hand and just walked over the market with her like that. No one would think it was weird. They were girls, and friends. Loki didn’t mind. He loved seeing them together like this. He knew that they did this at the palace too, on days that Faye was helping out when he was on a week-long mission. His parents had noticed it and asked him if he knew of it. He didn’t. When he asked Faye of it, she blushed and started apologizing. Loki just smiled and said that he was okay with it. They had chemistry and this way it would be easy to see, if you knew of it. It had been a while since Alexis had joined them for a night, so it would have an effect to have Faye close to her like this. He knew they never did anything when he wasn’t with them. Faye didn’t want that. She though it was wrong to give in to their chemistry without him being okay with it.

Loki noticed Faye and Alexis looking at the stands excitedly. Faye knew what the year market was like as a merchant, not as a visitor. She would get to visit every stand on it and that’s what was making it exciting for her. “Is this your first time visiting the market?” he asked Alexis. “Yes.” she answered. “This will be an interesting first visit then. And not just for you.” Loki replied, looking at Faye. “You never had a stand here or anything?” Faye asked. “No.” Alexis said. She looked at her with a puzzled look. “Did you have a stand here?” she asked Faye. “My family has a stand here, so I know what the market is like as a merchant. I just never got to visit the market. This my first visit too.” Faye explained. Loki smiled as they noticed an interesting stand and just followed. Visiting the year market was always fun. It would be even more fun with Faye and Alexis. After a while, Loki noticed Faye’s family’s stand a little further on. She did too. It was easy to see that she was getting nervous. She let go of Alexis’ hand and looked at him. “You okay, my love?” he asked her. “I just hope that they’re okay with it. I don’t want things to get awkward.” Faye answered. “I don’t know why they wouldn’t be okay with this.” he said. “I’m a girl from the outskirts who ended up with a prince. That’s a completely new thing to anyone I know.” Faye replied. Everyone at the year market knew of him and Faye. Everyone spoke of it. All of Asgard knew of it. Loki wanted everyone to know that he loved Faye and they did. He was okay with them speaking of it. He wanted news like that to travel fast. Every time it happened, he would look at her with a soft, sweet look on his face and it would make her blush.

Faye didn’t want to know if all of Asgard was okay with it. She wanted to know if her family and everyone she knew, was okay with it. She was the first citizen from the outskirts to go to a royal gala. And she was the first one to go to it as a date of one of the princes. Her family’s stand was located at one of the city center squares. She knew every family that had a stand there. Walking up to it, Faye noticed everyone waving at her. She waved back and smiled. She was happy to meet up with everyone again. Walking up to her family’s stand, Faye didn’t get time to do or say anything. Kjell and Vali blocked their way. Immediately the guards stepped in and looked at them. “It’s okay.” Loki said, sending them off. Faye looked at Kjell. He was looking at Loki and it was easy to see that he wasn’t okay with it. “All the newspapers are full of stories of it and news is travelling fast. It’s false, isn’t it?” he asked. “What part of it you think is false?” Loki answered. “You and Faye.” he said. Faye just looked at him without saying a word. “It’s false, isn’t it?” Kjell asked. Loki looked at him. “None of it is false.” he said. Kjell didn’t say a word. She knew that he never expected this and she hated doing this to him. He always hoped that she was just Loki’s servant. He wanted it to be like that. It wasn’t. “Seriously?” Kjell asked her. Faye just looked at him. She didn’t expect him to be okay with it. She knew that he would never be okay with it. That’s why she never said anything to him.

Kjell just looked at them without saying a word and was trying to ignore the awkwardness of their situation. “Why didn’t you say anything?” Vali asked her. “I didn’t know what you would think of it.” she answered. “Why wouldn’t I be okay with it?” Vali replied. “He’s a prince. I’m a servant. You know that a relationship like that is forbidden.” Faye explained. Vali looked at her and Loki. She didn’t know what to expect. He looked at her without saying a word. It was making her nervous. After a little while, a smile started spreading on his face. “If he makes you happy, then I’m okay with it.” Vali said. Faye smiled. “Father and mother knew of this, didn’t they?” he asked. “Yes.” Faye answered. “That explains why they weren’t so surprised as I was.” Vali said. “I’m sorry I didn’t say anything.” she replied. “It’s okay. It was a pleasant surprise.” he said. Vali didn’t notice Kjell’s reaction to his words. Faye did notice it. Having Vali say things like this didn’t help with their situation at all.

Vali looked at Alexis as he noticed her. “Who’s this? A new servant?” he asked. “Alexis. And not yet.” Loki answered. “What?” Faye asked. Alexis just looked at him without saying a word. “You can’t be a servant and a princess, you know.” he explained. “I will get a new servant. We will get a servant.” Loki added. Faye just looked at him. It was weird to realize that she would get a servant, Loki knew that. “Who gets to pick? We or your father?” Faye asked. “My father gets to pick. Like always.” he answered. “And he plans on picking me?” Alexis asked. “That’s his plan.” Loki said. She just looked at Faye without saying a word. Faye didn’t know what to say or do either. Things would get complex if that happened. They knew that. Just thinking of it was making things awkward. Noticing it, Loki looked at them and smiled. “Faye is not a princess yet, and perhaps my father isn’t picking you.” he said. “This is your first time visiting, so let’s keep the awkwardness for when we get back to the palace and enjoy the year market for now.” Loki explained. Faye looked at him with a smile. Alexis snapped out of it and scanned the market for interesting stands. “I would like to have a look over there.” she said, pointing at a stand further on. “That will have to wait.” Faye replied with a smile, looking at her family’s stand.

Walking up to her family’s stand, Loki and Alexis followed. Vali and Kjell returned to their stand. As she and Loki went to meet up with her parents, she noticed their joy. Greeting Faye with a hug, they looked at her and Loki with a smile. “Faye. Prince Loki.” her father said. Faye started blushing and Loki just smirked. Her parents knew of their relationship. Faye fell in love with Loki after only a week and kept her feelings in check for a long time. After things happened, it wasn’t easy to do that when he was with her. Her mother noticed a difference in their relationship and knew that it was love. Her father noticed it too. Her parents knew that Faye loved Loki after her mother asked her if she did, at the moment her father was checking up on things. He did that after when they met up at the palace for the first time, too. She just said that things had happened. Faye expected her father to lash out on her when she said it. He didn’t. He was okay with it. “Prince Loki is a special man, I knew that from the first moment I met him.” her father explained. “And it’s easy to see why you fell in love with him. He has magic, he loves to read, to go on walks.” he continued. “I’m okay with it, you know. I just want you to keep it a secret. From everyone in Asgard. A relationship like that is forbidden.” her father added. After that, Faye kept it a secret. For a long time. Like her father wanted her to do.

Faye looked at her father. “I never expected you to be okay with it.” she said. “You love him and he makes you happy. I never should’ve asked you to keep that a secret.” her father replied. “That’s okay. King Odin and Queen Frigga wanted Loki to keep it a secret too.” Faye explained. She was getting nervous and her father noticed it. “This is new to all of Asgard and I don’t know if everyone is okay with it.” she said. “If you want to know, you will just have to ask them.” her father replied. Loki noticed she was starting to panic. “I don’t think you have to ask them.” he said with a smirk. Meeting up with everyone at their stands, Faye noticed their excitement. She didn’t have to ask them. They wanted to know what the royal gala was like. “It was wonderful.” Faye said. “Delicious food and drinks, music, dancing. A lot of dancing.” she explained. Everyone started asking questions and Faye just answered them. What her hair and dress looked like. What Loki’s outfit looked like. What the food and drinks were like. What the music was like. What it was like to dance. As she was answering their questions, Loki just waved his hand with a smirk on his face and made a glow spread all over the city center square. He was creating illusions of everything. It was like she was at the royal gala again. Loki smirked as everyone was looking at her. It was making her blush. Loki had created an illusion of her in the dress, with her hair done and everything, too. It was weird seeing herself like this and knowing that is was magic.

As everyone kept asking questions, Faye kept answering them. Why she picked that dress and that hair up-do. If there was a meaning to the flower in her hair. How Loki asked her to be his date. What it was like to be his date. Loki smiled as he put out his hand and asked Faye to dance. As they started dancing, everyone looked at them without saying a word. Faye didn’t notice it. She was reliving their first dance at the royal gala and forgot everything that was going on. Loki loved every second of it. Pulling Faye closer to him, he kissed her, just like he did at the royal gala. Faye looked at him with a soft, sweet look and smiled. After finishing their dance, Loki smiled at her and noticed that she was blushing. Waving his hand with a smirk, Loki made all illusions fade away. As everyone got back to running their stands and helping out visitors, he and Faye returned to her family’s stand. “You had a wonderful night. And so did you.” her father said, looking at him. Loki smirked. “You finally got to go and you loved it.” her mother said. Faye smiled. “Look at that smile.” Vali said with a smirk. “I would do anything to keep her smiling like this.” Loki replied. Faye started blushing as he looked at her. Kjell just looked at him and Faye without saying a word. Noticing it, Faye looked at him and didn’t say a word. It was making things awkward and her family noticed it too. Loki didn’t know what was going on.

Faye snapped out of it as Alexis walked up to her and started dragging her to a stand, taking her by the hand. “Wait, wait, wait.” she said, stopping Alexis. Loki smiled. “We will get going.” he said, looking at Faye’s family. “Have fun.” Vali replied. “Okay, let’s go.” Faye said to Alexis. As she dragged her to a stand, Loki smiled and just followed. “Faye.” Kjell said, calling out to her as she walked away. Faye stopped Alexis again. “Just a second.” she said, making Alexis let go of her. Kjell walked up to her and looked at her in a way that made her nervous. Loki noticed it and just looked at them without saying a word. Faye knew that he didn’t like this at all. Vali joined them and didn’t say a word. He knew what was going on and wanted to know what she would do. Faye hated it. She didn’t want him to do this, and yet she expected him to do it. “I want to know a few things.” Kjell said, looking at them. “What is it?” Loki replied. Faye knew what he was getting at. He had kept silent all this time, but she knew what was on his mind. Before Kjell got time to say or do anything, Alexis walked up to them. “Just stop it.” she said, looking at Kjell. She was furious. “Your way of not dealing with all of this, is just infuriating. Prince Loki is giving Faye everything she wants and needs. You always wanted Faye. You never got Faye. You will never have Faye. Deal with it.” she explained. As she looked at Kjell with a sassy look on her face, Faye was starting to lose it. She didn’t want things to go like this. “Alexis!” she yelled. Alexis realized what she just did and kept quiet. Faye didn’t know what to do as she noticed Kjell’s reaction to Alexis’ words. “Kjell…” Faye said.

Kjell looked at her without saying a word, before walking away and disappearing without a trace. Loki smirked and didn’t know Faye noticed it. That was it. She completely lost it. “Loki!” she yelled. Loki didn’t expect this reaction at all and kept quiet. Vali was looking at her and didn’t know what to do. Alexis and Loki still didn’t say a word as they looked at her. She was close to starting to cry. “Faye…” Loki said. Faye just looked at him without saying a word and went after Kjell. She had to find him.   

 


End file.
